User blog:Theoretical tsar bomba/Terrible bss story
Tsar bomba bee: ESCAPE THE MAZE, FIND THE EXIT, RUN AND HIDE. Basic bee. Got it. Basic bee: *turns on light* Basic bee: a hall, with a locker? Tsar bomba bee: click to open lockers/hiding places, click again to close them. Basic bee: alright. Basic bee: *opens door* Basic bee: *turns on light* Tunnel bear: why hello there! I'm gonna eat you! Basic bee: eek! *hides in locker* *tunnel bear runs by* Basic bee: I'm scared... Tunnel bear: *shakes the locker* Basic bee: O_O *the lights to back on* Basic bee: is he gone? Basic bee: *comes out* Basic bee: ok, he's gone. *basic bee goes into a hallway* Phone: *rings* Basic bee: *answers phone* ???: Did someone cut the phone? Are you in the maze too? Well, when you find the- agh, when, when, I have to go... Stop messing with the light! No you Id- *hangs up* Basic bee: weird. *basic bee goes into a room, then sees tunnel bear run by into another room Basic bee: ohhhh my god, I just got shivers in the spine bro. *basic bee turns on the light tunnel bear ran into*music *basic bee goes up* Basic bee: a note? Basic bee: *reads it* After reading it... Basic bee: man, this monster... *basic bee goes down* Basic bee: a code? *basic bee goes up again, into a huge room* *basic bee finds a number* Basic bee: I guess tags the code. *basic bee heads down a hallway, but he doesn't realize tunnel bear was watching him from a corner, then he goes back into the huge room* *shelf falls* Basic bee: ah. Basic bee: I forgot the code, I'm gonna check. *basic bee goes into the hall he was in, and he sees the word "HELLO" written on the wall. Basic bee: that was NOT there when I was last here... Basic bee: k, here is the code, 532455. *basic bee heads into the code room entering the code* Basic bee: another room, I'm gonna check this room. Basic bee: oh, it's empty. I'm gonna check this room, and head down there. Basic bee: *enters the room* Basic bee: a key on the shelf? *grabs it* Basic bee: *unlocks door and reads paper* Basic bee: uhh, door, the door, a shaking door. *the tunnel bear starts pounding on the door* Basic bee: oh no! Tsar bomba bee: HIDE. Basic bee: *climbs the shelf* *the lights go out* Tunnel bear: *pounds on door a few time* Basic bee: you can't get in here. *dab* Tunnel bear: *pounds on door a few more times* Tunnel bear: *kicks down door* Basic bee: oh no... *weird noises* *the bookshelf shakes* Basic bee: oh no, it's shaking... *tunnel bear reaches up to grab basic bee* Basic bee: OH NO, OH NO, NO NO NO!!!! NOOO NO NO *the lights go back on and tunnel bear is gone* Basic bee: phew, he is gone. *basic bee goes into a kitchen room, reading a note, then he realizes tunnel bear is watching him from a door. Basic bee: O_O Basic bee: *puts away paper* Tunnel bear: *goes away* Category:Blog posts